


I Volunteer to be Regina Mills' Fuck-toy

by anotherouatwriter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, One in which Regina is Regina 'MILF's, and Emma is not amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherouatwriter/pseuds/anotherouatwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Storybrooke's hormonal teenagers are not afraid of the Evil Queen, and their unreciprocated affections are starting to annoy the Sheriff (for reasons she can't fully comprehend).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Volunteer to be Regina Mills' Fuck-toy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Storybrooke's hormonal teenagers are not afraid of the Evil Queen, and their unreciprocated affections are starting to annoy the Sheriff (for reasons she can't fully comprehend).
> 
> Thanks for the prompt, Anne! Now stop texting me with SQ's awesomeness and let me study.
> 
> This story was beta-ed by cyr1988 - Chris, you are awesome!

"This is getting out of control!" Emma said in an annoyed tone as she dropped yet another resume that had been left in Regina's mailbox.

This time, it had been a boy named Christian. When Emma broke the curse, the kids had continued growing and now they had finally reached the teenage years. And it was giving Emma a headache. Especially because someone had decided to start a campaign called "A Fuck-toy for Our Mayor, because we care!" and every straight boy and lesbian had applied for the job.

"Sheriff, if you are jealous of a group of hormonal teenagers, you could have just said so," Regina teased her.

Regina, of course found the whole deal hilarious and was astonished by the amount of people that wanted to please her sexually, she politely rejected all the teenagers. She had taken the time to read all the forms and to write personalized letters to each one of them in which she thanked them and encouraged them to follow their dreams such as becoming a singer, a doctor, a soccer player, and so on.

Emma looked at the amused mayor with a serious expression on her face. She was not in the mood to joke around.

"Well, maybe I am," the blonde said, not a drop of sarcasm tinting her statement.

"You are?" Gone was the teasing tone from the Mayor's voice - she had not expected this answer.

"Yes," Emma took a step forward.

"Is it because you want to be the MILF of Storybrooke? Because I assure you, I'm not quite happy with that crass title,"

"How can you be so obtuse in this case?"

"Excuse me?" Regina raised an eyebrow, and Emma understood she had less than one minute to explain herself or Regina would poof her somewhere else.

"I'm not jealous of you being a MILF," she scratched her neck. "I'm jealous because if there's someone who fantasizes about you, it should be me and only me."

"Really?" Regina whispered, her heart was beating ten times faster because those words sounded awfully close to a proclamation, but she couldn't let her hopes up again.

"Yes, really!" Emma threw her hands in desperation "We are co-parents to a kid! We have family dinners at least five days in a week! We have inside jokes, and deep talks, and lunch breaks, and... And I don't know what else. Everything! We do everything together! I should be the only person that gets to fantasize about how do you look in nothing but lingerie. You should be mine."

Emma covered her mouth soon after the words flew out of her mouth. She was clearly embarrassed to blurt such confessions like that, her red cheeks only proved the point. Regina was not an object to be possessed, she knew that. She also knew that Regina hated being treated like that; she had enough of that in her last marriage.

She was ready to turn around and leave, when she felt Regina grabbing her elbow and preventing her from moving anywhere. "Did you mean that?"

"Every single word," She replied, because the die is cast and there was no backing off now.

Regina trailed her hand from Emma's elbow, moving it up her arm, and curled it around the blonde's neck.

"Good," She said and took a step forward "Because I only want to be yours,"

That was the only incentive Emma Swan needed to grab Regina's waist and pin the Mayor against the wall. Not really caring if Regina's secretary heard their moans and cries of pleasures. Not really caring if she broke the shirt when she tore Regina's shirt or that her panties were ruined from being so wet with desire.

The only thing she cared was to give all the love she had to Regina. Regina, the mother of her son. Regina, the mayor. Regina, her boss. Regina, her Regina.

The next day, Emma Swan proudly announced that the vacancy to become Regina's fuck-toy had already been filled. But she knew that she was not just Regina's toy, and Regina was not just one of her jobs. They were so much more.


End file.
